Hybrid Sakamaki Sister
by XxCandySxX
Summary: The Sakamaki brothers were introduce to their half human, half vampire sister for the very first time. What will happen between the siblings? What will happen when the Mukami brothers come? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Diabolik Lovers Fan-fic and hope you guys like it! BTW I own nothing but some of the plot and my OC!**

 _Italic words_ \- thoughts or exaggerated words

* * *

 **Jennavieve's POV**

Today was the day I meet my brothers, my father, Tougo Sakamaki or also known as Karlheinze, said that I will be living with them. They are all older than me though, but I've always wanted older brothers. He mentioned that they were pure blood vampires while I am a hybrid, half human, half vampire. I'm not one of those humans that were turned into a vampire, no, no, I was born this way. My mom was a human, and she fell in love with my dad, the vampire, and after a while I was created. When I was born though, my mom did not survive, she ended up dying in the process. Since she died, dad has been taking care of me until I was 13 in vampire years.

The limo window was down and I saw the huge mansion dawn upon in the distance. I was so excited, the only downfall was that dad decided o put me in a dress, to be 'presentable'. Even though I am supposed to be a 'proper lady' I ended up wearing basketball shorts and a tank top underneath the dress. The dress was one of those start at the knees in the front and floor length at the back. The limo slowed down in front of the mansion's large doors. I hopped off and Dad decided to escort me through the doors.

The doors were opened and there was no one to be seen, but when I took a sniff I could smell many beings in this mansion. There were 6 vanilla and blood smelling figues that live within this place. Before I could say anything to my father a voice came out, loud and clear.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The voice asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hello, Subaru. I came here to introduce you to someone important. You are required to meet this someone." My father responded.

"Hmph!" Subaru responded. Before I knew it I heard 5 sets of footsteps coming to the area.

"What's with this commotion? Oh, it's just _him_." A new voice stated.

"Thanks for the welcoming son, but I am not here to talk to you about introductions, I'm here to introduce you to someone special. I would like you guys to meet Jennavieve!." Once he finished he pulled me out from behind him and I bowed my head as a greeting.

"Nice to meet you guys!" I said in the most bored tone ever.

"Dad, you brought us another sacrifice? We still have one though." Said the one with purple hair and a teddy bear.

"She is not a sacrifice," he started with annoyance, "she is your sister."

"Since when did we have a sister, or more so a cute sister?" The one with the fedora asked as he disappeared and reappeared behind me. "She looks more like a human to me. She also reeks like one." This caused me to turn around and glare at him as my eye color switched from brown to a glowing red.

"I am not a human!" I hissed at him.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" The one with red hair said. "Yours Truly would like to see this."

"Fine, but you asked for it!" I retorted. I started taking off the dress to reveal my tank and shorts as I started running around the room until a small, but strong tornado appeared. "There," I said as I stopped, "now do you believe me?"

"Jennavieve Sakamaki! That is enough! Boys show her respect, you are in as much fault as she is. I'm letting her stay here due to her _condition_. Just give her blood when her eyes turn silver or on a full moon, she is your problem now. Farewell." Father said before he left.

The boys which looked much older than me stared at me, as I stared back at them with furious red eyes. That's when a particular platinum blond walked into the room.

"Ther you guys are!" She said. "Who's this?" Pointing at me.

"I'm Jennavieve Sakamaki, you can call me Jenna, Vivie, or Eve if you want." I replied as my eyes turned back to brown.

"Nice to meet you Jenna, so you are related to them?" The girl asked. "Oh and I'm Yui, Yuo Kimori."

"Somehow I am related to these leeches." I responded.

"Oi! We are not leeches!" The one with red hair and uneven pant lengths.

"Hmmm... really? Cause you guys suck the blood out of blondie here don't you?" I responded in a know it all tone.

"So? What if we do, since your related you'll be doing it too!" The red head responded.

"No, I don't need blood constantly like you guys do. Plus you haven't even introduced yourselves, how rude." I responded with a pout.

"Your right, my name is Reigi, I am the second eldest. The couch potato over there is the eldest son, Shu." The dude with the black hair and glasses said.

"I'm Ayato, but you call me Yours Truly." The red head spoke.

"No thanks." I responded.

"Ayato is the third son and the eldest of the triplets. Laito is the second triplet," Reigi pointed at fedora head, "and Kanato is the last triplet." He pointed at the one with purple hair and teddy bear.

"This is Teddy!" Kanato introduced me to his teddy bear.

"Finally the youngest Sakamaki brother is Subaru." Reigi pointed at the white hair guy that looked like he has anger issues.

"Mhmm," I replied, "so you have a set of triplets, I've never seen them before. Cool, soooooo... I'm kinda bored now so can you show me to my room?"

"Of course," Reigi started, "the triplets can show you to your room."

 _'Well Reigi, that's not showing me to my room, that's getting the triplets to show me to my room.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter! Hope you like it and review! Thanks! -Candy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for liking the last story! I'm sorry if this is a tad late, because I'm still in school and I also have a bunch of projects to do. But I hope you can forgive me by giving you guys the second chapter as an apology! BTW I do not own Diabolik Lovers!**

* * *

 **Previously**

 **"Of course," Reigi started, "the triplets can show you to your room." _  
_**

 ** _'Well Reigi, that's not showing me to my room, that's getting the triplets to show me to my room.'_ I thought to myself.**

* * *

 **Jennavieve's POV**

"C'mon l'il sis! This way!" Laito said as he dragged me by my wrist.

"Teddy, do you think we can trust her?" Kanato asked his teddy bear.

"Can Yours Truly have some of your blood? I'm thiiiiiiiirsty." Ayato pleaded.

I glared at him, "Your not the only one who hasn't had blood in a while! Why not just track down Blondie and drink her blood if she is this so called 'Sacrifice'." I replied to the begging heap that is my older brother.

"Bitch-chan can only take so much in one day, you must remember that she is a weak and fragile human." Laito informed.

"So what? I'm partially human yet I'm not fragile like a glass doll. But I guess you're right, Yui seems pretty helpless." I responded.

"I would look for Pancake if I'm not supposed to help my little sister out." Ayato replied.

Laito and Ayato seem more like the talkative ones, Kanato stays pretty quiet. Once we reached my room and unpacked my stuff, Ayato, Laito, and Kanato left. I found a window and decided to explore, the window was actually a glass door to a balcony. I stood on the stone railing and jumped onto the roof. _'Might as well go roof jumping today'_ I thought to myself.

I look down to the garden and see the brothers looking at me, I waved my hand to them and saw one of them start to run towards the building, I believe its Subaru due to the white hair. I just continued jumping higher and higher onto the roof, until I reached the top. I saw Subaru come out from the balcony and he started to climb towards me.

"What the hell are you doing Jenna!?" He yelled.

"I'm just roof jumping like I always do." I replied to the furious Subaru.

"You could be killed!" He yelled, this time a tad worried.

"Don't worry, I've jumped from higher and landed in one piece." I responded calmly.

"You've done WHAT!?" He screamed.

"Just watch me survive." I replied in a calm voice as I jumped of the mansion. I passed by Subaru whom had a shocked expression on his face when I leaped down. Then when I looked at the ground everyone was panicking, well except Reigi and Shu. Shu was sleeping and Reigi didn't bother to start panicking. When I landed the triplets tackled me to the ground.

"Do you have any broken bones?" Asked Kanato.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Ayato.

"Are you _bleeding_?" Asked Laito.

"Pfft! Get off me! I'm perfectly fine! I've jumped from higher places before! I just thought this is a quicker way to the ground than the stairs." I replied pushing the trio off me. "Like I said earlier, I'm not a fragile glass doll."

Subaru landed close by from his jump and came towards me, picking me up by my wrist. "When the hell were you thinking!? You could've been killed from that jump! YOU COULD'VE DIED!" He yelled at me furiously.

"Well I'm not dead, and by the way you jumped too!" I said angrily.

 **Third Person's POV**

The rest of the brothers and Yui watched the two red eyed siblings bicker. Subaru finally put Jennavieve down and let her walk away. Kanato was thinking to himself and having a silent conversation with Teddy. Laito went back to whatever he was doing, and Ayato went back to Yui. Subaru could only glare at the ground.

Jennavieve was walking back to her room and decided to flop onto the bed. "Ugh! These brothers are so annoying!" She said to herself. _I wonder why I wanted sibling_. She thought.

"Hey, is little sis contemplating life?" I heard a voice.

"Kanato?" I asked as I sat up to see the purple haired vampire. "What do _you_ want?"

"I want you to follow me." He said, or more so commanded.

"Do I _have_ to follow you?" I asked.

"Yes, if you don't Teddy will be disappointed." He replied.

"How would you know Teddy'll be disappointed?" I asked him.

"Quit asking questions, you're starting to annoy me!" He said, ending the conversation.

I got up and followed him to this small place. He opened up the door to reveal a whole lot of wax figures in wedding attire. He walked inside and commanded me to sit on a small velvet couch.

"Ummm, Kanato, can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"You just did, but sure." He replied.

"Why do you have so many wax figures? They don't really seem like wax figures tho, their souls are really noisy." (Jennavieve)

"I have so many because these are all of the sacrificial brides that have been offered to us." Kanato replied.

"So is Yui gonna be like this?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends if someone stops me from sucking her until her skin turns a ceramic white." He answered with a fond smile on his face.

"So since all of these wax figures have souls and were sacrificial brides, then what is Teddy?" I asked pointing at the teddy bear with an eyepatch.

Kanato's fond smile faded, "That is for me to know and me to know only little sis."

I only responded by tilting my head to the side as Kanato gripped my wrist and said were going back to the mansion. I was reluctant to go so he ended up kissing my cheek, I was confused by that and loosened my grip and he picked me up bridal style and walked back to the house.

* * *

 **Well I think you guys know that I Ryan to make my chapters at least 1000 words long. Thanks for reading an hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter! Bye! -Candy**


End file.
